


July Fourteenth

by vidnyia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Short, pure self indulgence, this is just a little fluff thing i wanted to write to get out some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/pseuds/vidnyia
Summary: After years of only knowing each other long-distance, Jean and Armin share a moment under the summer sun.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	July Fourteenth

It was calm like this. Out by the river where it was just them and nature, Armin didn’t have anything to worry about. The summer sun warmed their faces and made everything around them more beautiful, all the colours of green and blue brought out by the bright light. Armin felt it within himself, a warmth that felt like comfort and home. Jean was finally there with him. It felt like a dream, so perfect that Armin couldn’t believe it was his. 

Armin lay by Jean’s side on the riverbank, listening to the rushing water and watching the clouds pass through the gaps in the branches of trees above them. They held hands, focusing on the feeling. After a long time dreaming, a long time apart, it was almost surreal every time they touched. It made Armin happy, though. The dream he held within himself for a long time had come true now that Jean was here and by his side. They were together. 

“This feels familiar,” Jean murmured. 

This spot was Armin’s, just a mile’s trek from his grandfather’s house. He’d spent his childhood summers playing amongst the trees with his friends. He knew every path and every twist and movement of the river. He knew the names of the wildflowers that bloomed in the grass and the animals that made their homes here. But it was Jean’s first time with him. 

“It does?” Armin asked quietly. He felt like he had a memory of them together here, too. He didn’t know how, but he did. 

“Mm,” Jean hummed. “Feels like I’ve been here before.”

“That’s impossible, though.”

“Yeah, I know. But I still feel it.” 

“Like a memory?”

“Mm, sort of. It just feels… familiar here. Like I had a dream about it or something.”

“Oh,” Armin breathed. He knew that shouldn’t be possible, but his chest was all tight and he couldn’t stop thinking about all the dreams he had of Jean in this place over the years they’d known each other through only the screen, thousands of miles apart. 

“But I’m actually here now,” Jean smiled, rolling over onto his side, looking at Armin with a glint in his eyes. “Will you make the most of it with me?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means.”

Armin did. 

Rolling onto his side, it was easy to fall deep into a kiss with Jean because with him, it always felt so natural. Jean’s hand touched his face and he pulled him close, foreheads touching for just a second before their lips met and Armin felt his body become even warmer. Being close to Jean, pressed up against his body, made Armin feel like he was floating. It was like a dream, something he’d imagined so many times but had become true against all the odds. 

His hands reached up to tangle in Jean’s hair as they kissed, getting a little carried away, but it didn’t matter. This was what Armin had been hoping for all his life since he met Jean. Just… him. He didn't care where they were, but it meant to much to have him here, where he’d grown up and found his happiness. It made him feel complete as they kissed, like the missing piece of him was finally in place. 

“I can’t believe we actually made it,” Armin whispered. “That we… have this.”

“Why?” Jean asked quietly, pulling away from him. “Why is that such a surprise?”

“Because… it was so difficult.”

“I always knew we would,” Jean said. “We said we were going to make it true, didn’t we? And we did. I had faith in us.”

“I’m just… I’m so lucky,” Armin sniffed.

Jean hummed, smiling. Armin tucked himself into his strong arms and closed his eyes, listening to Jean’s heartbeat. 

“It’s not luck,” Jean murmured. “We both deserve this.” 

Armin nodded, smiling as he felt tears sting in his eyes. 

“Yes,” he whispered back. “We do.”


End file.
